La depresión
by Valren
Summary: Un suceso inesperado sacude la villa, el rubicundo más alegre de todos sucumbe al dolor de su corazón.


- ¿Me habíais hecho llamar mandar Hokage?.- Dijo una rauda sombra a la par que accedía a la iluminada estancia por una de sus numerosas ventanas, los libros se amontonaban por doquier y una gran mesa ocre presidía la sala, dónde se hallaba una imponente figura.

Aquella figura, sentada en aquel escritorio, pese a su obvia feminidad transmitía una verdadera sensación de fuerza y solemnidad.

- Así es Maestro Iruka, necesito encomendarte una tarea de vital importancia para la Villa Oculta de la Hoja.- Dijo secamente, el tono de su voz no pudo ser más severo, debía tratarse de algo grave.

-Con todos mis respetos maestra Hokage, la tarea parece ardua, ¿no debería enviar a alguien más cualificado?- Dijo el confundido Iruka, extrañado ante la urgencia con la que habían instado a ir al encuentro de la Hokage.

-No Iruka, te hice llamar a tí deliberadamente porque creo que eres el más indicado para esta misión.- Respondió la veterana kunoichi, mientras hojeaba algunos de los numerosos informes que se apilaban en la mesa.

-Dígame de que se trata, empezaré de inmediato.-Dijo resuelto Iruka, no fallaría a la Villa y haría honor a las esperanzas que se depositaban en él.

-Bien, me gusta tu determinación, y te hará falta todo el ánimo del que puedas hacer acopio - Tras una breve pausa prosiguió - Se trata de Naruto...

Iruka la interrumpió nada más oír el nombre de su amado pupilo.

- ¿Qué le ocurre a Naruto? Irrumpió Iruka impetuosamente.

- Tras las recientes batallas en las que ha tomado parte decidí que se había ganado un pequeño descanso pero...aunque no sabemos porqué, me han informado de que se haya en una profunda depresión. No podemos permitir que esto continúe y estoy preocupada por él, te lo ordeno y pido por favor, habla con él y averigua que le ocurre.- Dijo abatida y contrariada, su ensombrecido rostro delataba que su preocupación por Naruto era genuina.

-No se preocupe, iré inmediatamente. Afirmó decidido, y tal y como vino, se fue, oculto entre las sombras que proyectaba el gran astro rey, emperador de los firmamentos, que se hallaba en su cenit.

Tejados rojos, naranjas, azules, altos o bajos, ninguno ralentizaba su veloz avance, su discípulo le necesitaba y él le encontraría costase lo que costase. Buscó en el puesto de ramen de Ichiraku, en el bosque, en la zona de entrenamientos...parecía que su rubicundo aprendiz estaría en el lugar donde menos frecuente era encontrarle, su casa.

La casa en sí no era nada especial, algo pequeña, llana, sencilla, pero sabía que aquel lugar era lo más parecido a un santuario que tenía Naruto, su sanctasanctórum.

Agarró con firmeza el pomo de la puerza, y para su sorpresa _cedió,_tras la puerta se hallaba un exiguo pasillo que daba al eternamente desordenado salón pero Naruto no estaba por ninguna parte, siguió avanzando hasta que dió con la habitación del rubicundo.

Lo que vió lo marcaría para siempre, su pupilo se hallaba en un estado verdaderamente deplorable, sus ojos enrojecidos hasta el punto que parecían orbes de fuego y dos ríos de lágrimas demacraban su cara a su paso, su piel se había descolorido hasta el punto de adquirir la lividez cadavérica propia de los muertos, se agarraba el estómago y su rostro reflejaba el mayor de los pesares, puro dolor, su desfigurada expresión no daba lugar a dudas, Naruto sufría inconmesurablemente.

Iruka se quedó conmocionado, jamás creyó posible ver a Naruto de esta forma, él que era la viva expresión de la fortaleza, el optimismo y el júbilo así que corrió a su encuentro y lo rodeó con sus brazos, Naruto permanecía impertérrito, respiraba con dificultad, no paraba de sollozar y el sudor recorría su frente a mares.

- ¡Naruto! ¿Qué te ocurre dios mío? ¡Dime que te pasa!- Gritó exasperado, no sabía bien que hacer, ¿que terrible mal le podía atormentar de esa manera?

Naruto se giró y sus ojos se encontraron, ahora había algo más que dolor...era...¿verguenza? Al instante lo comprendió y liberó a su antiguo pupilo de su fuerte abrazo.

- ¿Sabes Maestro Iruka? Antes la idea de un abrazo me aterraba, pero lo cierto es que necesitaba un abrazo.- Dijo el joven, algo más sereno.

-Me alegro de haberte sido de ayuda Naruto, pero tenemos que hablar, estamos muy preocupados por ti, dime que es lo que te aflige, tienes que soltarlo, no puedes encerrarlo todo ahí dentro.- Respondió con vehemencia.

-He estado mucho tiempo solo y siempre hice eso, ¿porqué no habría de poder ahora?. La tristeza había pasado a una seriedad casi fiera.

-Porque ya no estás solo. Afirmó sin dudar un mísero instante.

-_Sasuke..._

-Sabía que sería algo relacionado con él...¿qué te aflige Naruto? Pensé que desde que el Maestro Jiraiya habló contigo lo habías superado.

- Hace poco lo ví en una misión...me atormenta el hecho de por mi culpa llegó a ese punto...que se _corrompiera_de esta forma, apenas le _reconozco_ maestro Iruka, no es el que conocí...

- ¿Porqué dic...

Naruto le interrumpió.

-Dijo cosas horribles, cosas que sabía que me dolerían, me torturó Iruka...¿para qué?

-Pues Naruto lo cierto es que...

Volvió a interrumpirle, las lágrimas acudieron de vuelta a su rostro.

-Está en todas partes. Afirmó como si fuera una verdad elemental e irrefutable.

-¿Cómo?. Preguntó extrañado el confuso sensei.

- Sasuke, maestro, _Sasuke,_toda la Villa me trae recuerdos de él, recuerdo cada conversación, cada sonrisa, cada detalle, cada momento, no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza, le añoro, le añoro muchísimo, nadie sabe cuanto, no paro de pensar en él...que hacer por él, cómo traerlo de vuelta...

-Es normal Naru...

- ¿Normal? ¿Acaso sabes que es apreciar tanto a una persona? ¿Sacrificar _todo_ por ella? ¿Sabes lo que duele que después de darlo todo ni siquiera reconozca tu esfuerzo? ¿Que te diga que te odia? ¿Que no te aprecie lo más mínimo? ¿Que ni confíe en ti? ¡Nunca se ha podido hablar con él, imagínate ahora! ¡No debí dejarlo marchar!

- ¡NO LE DEJASTE MARCHAR!- Gritó Iruka, desesperado.

-Sí que lo hice sensei, le deje marchar...Y ahora estoy solo...- Las lágrimas le caían del rostro, lloraba desconsoladamente.

-No estas solo, me tienes a mí, a Tsunade, Sakura...tus amigos...

-Pero no le tengo a _él,_¿cómo puedo llegar a ser Hokage si no puedo salvar ni a mejor amigo? Me atormenta mi sonoro fracaso, el hecho que quizás no vuelva a ser mi amigo nunca más... y ese maldito Orochimaru...seguro que le esta envenenando contra nosotros, contándole mentiras...¿cómo es que no ve la verdad? ¡Le están influenciando y engañando!

-¿Nunca has pensado en olvidarte de él? Te _traicionó_, y a todos lo que decía querer, ha hecho cosas terribles...

- Me da igual lo que penséis, es mi amigo, jamás me rendiré.

Puedo perdonarle. ¿Podrá él a mí? ¿Se arreglará todo no...?

_Sasuke..._


End file.
